Never Enough
by K-Wolfy
Summary: Eggman and Infinite are on the attack, the Freedom Fighters are on the defence and with all great plans by Sonic the Hedgehog, things go horribly wrong for him, Shadow, Silver and the Freedom Fighters - did they make things worse? / title and summary will change (slow burn-ish/some smut in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**Never Enough **

**_One._**

Silver bared his teeth and growled as he was pushed back, his feet digging into the ground creating uneven grooves in the concrete. His golden eyes glowing blue, he clenched his fists and brought them back, pulling the earth up beneath his opponents' feet and throwing them against the wall.

"You're really starting to piss me off," he snarled.

Infinite laughed with a shit-eating grin on his face, wiping off the dirt from his shoulder. "I thought we were having some fun together, Silver,"

They were but Silver was having a different kind of fun with Infinite, more of a distracting kind as he was not alone in this fight against the cursed coyote.

"I don't know so much about me but I'm sure _they_ are," Silver smirked as Infinite's face fell and turned quickly in the direction of Eggman's base, although the headquarters was crawling with his robots, it was puffing black and grey smoke with fiery embers destroying anything and everything in its path.

Infinite scowled at the sight, the damned white hedgehog was not alone, his dark hairs stood on end as he levitated into the air intending fully to soar down there and kick whoever's ass is disrupting his and the good doctor's plans.

He glanced back at Silver, anger swirling in his eyes. "You and your little friends will not succeed, hedgehog."

Silver had more than a gut feeling that in fact that they will succeed, and he will do anything to make sure that Sonic and Shadow had enough time to pull it off and dismantle Eggman and Infinite finally. Silver's hands lit up a blue hue and he pulled down Infinite forcefully into the ground, cracking the earth beneath and splitting off into pieces around him.

Infinite grit his teeth and growled, he hit the ground at his feet, creating shock waves and bounced Silver back against the wall. His back collided with the wall with a harsh crack, he yelled as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees, the pain was horrible but bearable.

He told himself that it was worth it as he gave his friends more than enough time, he stared out into the sky as it turned grey and red and the sound Eggman's base exploding piece by piece wasn't so bad either.

Infinite flew right into the blaze, pushing right through broken metal walls and straight into the main machine operating centre, right where the Chaos Emeralds where sat glowing in their bright, colourful glory as black cords were clipped onto them absorbing their power at an incredibly slow rate. He looked at the screen.

67%

So close, yet so far. His eyes narrowed at them; the emeralds were still here, where they were supposed to be but where were those annoying, infuriating hedgehogs?

Infinite blinked and he felt them, a powerful beaming red spear passed him and sliced at his arm and cheek, blood started to drip slowly down his face. He touched his cheek with his fingertips and saw the red liquid, he turned and snarled at the black and red hedgehog, the one that calls himself 'the Ultimate Life Form' and the one that fuelled his rage.

"Shadow," Infinite sneered out his name with venom lacing his tongue.

Shadow only smirked, confidence radiating off him in buckets. "Infinite,"

"As I told your telekinetic friend after I left him with a broken spine, you will not succeed and you will fail," he smiled, it didn't matter to him that the base would be in burning ruins within the hour, he had all that he needed right here and if it takes out Shadow, that is just a bonus although he wanted to do it with his very bare hands.

Shadow balled his fists at his statement, he didn't want to believe that he took out his friend, Silver knew the risks going in and he was more than prepared to pay them but that doesn't make it hurt any less. "You'll pay for that,"

Infinite shook his head, his hands lighting up as he chuckled. "Come and make me then, hedgehog." Anger and hatred lit a fire in their bellies, they headed straight at each other and collided into each other with such power and strength that it made the earth shake and tremble.

They attacked each other, going for their weakest points and fighting dirty, clawing, flinging and throwing each other into broken shards of walls and into the flames. They were both cut up, bruises were forming, and bones were broken. They were both fighting to kill the other at long last.

The green chaos emerald shined, reflecting the fire in its surface and calling out to Shadow. Every time he reached for the emerald, Infinite pulled and flung him away, he will be in definite need of a chiropractor. He groaned as he pushed himself onto his feet, _where the hell are you, faker?_

"Does the Ultimate Life Form need a time out? Getting too old to keep up, are you?" Infinite tormented with a smirk on his bruising face, he glared at the coyote but straightened his back and laughed.

A growl rumbled in Infinite's throat. "What exactly are you laughing at?"

Shadow sighed with a smirk, "There were three of us, you know," he winced at the pain in his legs as he started taking a few steps back slowly and subtly.

Infinite blinked, he was confused for a moment. "Three of you? What are you-"

A spinning blue blur zoomed past them; Shadow's eyes widened as he realised.

_No, that's not the plan_-

Sonic rocketed straight into the humming machine that were pulling the power from the Chaos Emeralds. The machine began to quake and split open, it imploded from the inside and that was the last thing Shadow could remember when he woke up in a patch of grass with his body bruised and broken, his fur singed and pain flowing at every angle in his body.

He winced and seethed as he tried to sit up but feel back on his elbows, he opened his eyes and looked at what was in front of him. Eggman's base, destroyed and is nothing but ashes now a mile away from where he sat.

"How in the hell did I get here?" He asked, mostly himself and not expecting a response but he got one.

A voice that was familiar to him, a voice of a friend he thought lost to the battle. "I was about to ask you the same thing," Silver groaned as he lowered himself to the ground beside Shadow.

Shadow smiled at the sight of his friend, "I would if I could, Silver,"

"What was the last thing you remember?" God, he's been asked that before, a little bit of déjà vu hit him, but this was not the same. Thank the Gods.

Shadow brought his hand up to his forehead, testing the pain there, he hissed, "I was fighting Infinite then faker came in, the idiot, then boom," he didn't follow the plan, he always did what _he_ thought was the right move no matter the consequences to himself.

Always the god damn hero, it will get him killed and it might have today.

"How most of stories featuring Sonic end," They were both in too much pain to even give a small chuckle to that, Silver looked at Shadow. "Tails in the Tornado will be here soon, taking us back to headquarters,"

He sighed, "They won't be happy,"

"Why not?"

He looked down at the charred fur on the tops of his arms, they burned, and he knows he will be sore for weeks, months perhaps even with his accelerated level of healing. "We didn't win or lose, we don't even know what happened,"

"Maybe Sonic does."

Maybe, but he wasn't someone who holds out for a miracle.

The two of them lay there in the grass, trying to remain conscious as they waited for the familiar sound of whirring chopper blades in the sky. They used each other to stay awake, falling unconscious could prove more dangerous than the actual fight right now, they kept trying to distract the other from the pain.

A mechanical droning with the pull of wind along with a large shadow of grew over and around where they sat and it was the Tornado, it hovered above them in the sky as a rope ladder dropped down before the two hedgehogs. The ladder swayed in the wind, Knuckles slid down the rope ladder and rushed over to them.

"You guys look like shit," the red echidna quipped, helping to pull them up to their feet.

Shadow grunted and rolled his eyes, "So, just you on any other day," he winced as they walked to the ladder, stumbling slightly with the wind from the propellers pulling them all sorts of ways.

"Oh? So, you don't want a doctor? Okay, cool,"

"Shut up,"

Silver rolled his eyes, he grimaced as he used his powers once more, his hands lighting up a cyan tint. "Children." He chastised as he lit them up and levitated the three of them up and into the Tornado.

Knuckles brought up the rope ladder as Shadow quickly sat down in a chair, holding his arm at his chest, he was sure it was broken or fractured. He noticed an absence, he looked over at Tails piloting the plane. "Where is he?" The blue blur was no where to be seen.

The jokes disappeared and the fox didn't remove his eyes from what was in front of him, his jaw hardened and his were glistening, he didn't respond. Knuckles did, "We don't know,"

Shadow blinked, his voice changed serious in tone, "What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Sonic's a blue hedgehog, for god's sake, he's not hard to miss by any means.

"I mean we don't know; we flew over Eggman's and it was in flames, falling apart, he wasn't there," Knuckles didn't look Shadow in the eye when he said that, he stared at the floor with his hands in his lap.

They can't find him, and they don't even know if he's alive or dead. Shadow's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched at his side. He and Sonic had complicated relationship, they didn't see eye-to-eye on most things, they fought, they argued but they fought side by side along with Silver and the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

They weren't enemies, not anymore but he considered them on the lowest category of friends and that's on a good day.

Shadow couldn't find the right words; he was never any good with them. Silver looked over at Knuckles from where he was sat, "Is he…?" he could barely get the words out.

Is he dead?

"I don't know, maybe, he was right in the middle of that explosion…so I really don't know," Knuckles dragged a hand down his face, hating to think about that possibility that his friend, his best friend, might be dead. It was a horrible notion to think of and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

He hoped and wished to the heavens that it wasn't true, that he was actually biding him time somewhere, healing and he'll pop right back in without a care in the world, like nothing even happened at all, in true Sonic fashion.

Shadow sighed, "We'll come back, check the place thoroughly,"

"No, you two won't, your place is in the infirmary for the foreseeable future, the others will do the rest," Knuckles told them, and he wasn't asking. Shadow and Silver were in no condition to be part of a search party right now.

Shadow huffed and rolled his eyes, relenting. "Fine." He knew Knuckles was right, he was in no state to be anywhere else than the infirmary.

The Tornado's propeller blades whipped around as the plane started its descent, they arrived at the Freedom Fighter's home base on the very outskirts of Mobius. It was hidden within acres upon acres of woodland with the added protection of a shield encasing, hiding and protecting where they live, work, protect the people of their home and fight who dares destroy that and the world itself.

As the door of the Tornado opened and lowered onto the ground so did the broad dark oak doors to the entryway of the base, a pink hedgehog, a lilac cat and a chipmunk rushed out the front doors and towards the plane.

Knuckles was aiding Shadow out of the plane as Tails did the same for Silver. Sally quickly scanned their conditions; they weren't in good shape at all. "Get them to the infirmary, I'll radio in to let them know you're on your way,"

Blaze curled an arm around the back of Silver's middle, helping him walk into the base, "You'll be okay," she whispered to him, tender emotion lacing her voice.

He looked at her, smiling weakly. "I know,"

Her eyes softened and walked him inside.

Amy went to Shadow; she couldn't find Sonic on the plane. "He's not on the plane, where is he?" Her breath catching, eyes were threatening to spill with tears.

He sucked and bit at the inside of his cheek, he couldn't do this, but he had to, "It went all wrong, I don't know what happened to him, Rose," he told her the truth as he winced in pain.

"I'm sorry." Shadow looked away as she whimpered, there was nothing he could do comfort her, so he pushed on, grimacing as he followed Silver to the infirmary.

Amy lowered herself to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself, tears sliding down her cheeks as she sobbed into her knees. Shaking, she pleaded out to no one. "Please, come back to me."

Sally stepped to her and knelt down beside her, placing her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, offering some sort of comfort. "He'll come back,"

"How do you know that?" Amy sniffled and looked up at her from over her shoulder, her eyes red and puffy.

Sally sighed and looked out onto the horizon. "Because I believe in him."

* * *

Shadow woke up in the infirmary and according to the date on his phone, it was three days later, he felt groggy, stiff and the pain was still there, but it was much more tolerable. He blinked his eyes open. His vision was foggy at first but was met with the bland magnolia ceiling, he turned his head to the left to see Silver asleep and attached to an IV drip, he's looking better from when he last saw him.

"You're finally awake, you're such a heavy sleeper and did you know you snore?" That voice, that god damn annoying voice. He must be dreaming or in hell, he turned his head and saw the one he thought dead.

"I must be in hell if you're here," Shadow groaned out, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"One, I take offense to that and two, take it easy, you look like you got hit by a train. Probably feel like it too," Sonic was sat in the bed to his right, his arm in a sling and scratches above his eyes with a book on his lap.

He was fine, alive and here.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at him, "What the fuck happened to you?"

Sonic sighed and looked down at the book he was reading. "I went face first into that machine, it blew up, throwing you guys north and me down south," he blinked, that made sense, sort of, but there was more.

"What else?"

He turned a page. "The Chaos Emeralds are scattered once more, lost again."

Shadow's jaw hardened as he stared at him. "You did that?"

"Yes," Sonic nodded, knowing right away what his reaction would be.

"Do you know how stupid that is? You did this because you wanted to play hero, again, faker," Shadow stared at him, his tone of voice less than happy.

"Play hero? We are heroes, Shadow, that's the title they've given us, and we own it. I did what I had to do, Infinite would have killed you, me, Silver and countless others with those Chaos Emeralds, they're not in anyone's hands anymore. It's probably safer that way," Sonic rolled his eyes.

"They're out in the world now, anyone could stumble upon them and bring actual chaos, they're dangerous in the wrong hands," Shadow countered, and he was right.

Sonic submitted, "fine, we'll go find them. again."

"Good, faker,"

Sonic slammed the book closed and looked at him. "After all these years you still call me that, after everything we've been through together, you still won't call me by my actual name but 'faker', we don't actually look alike! Completely different!"

Shadow blinked. "That's what you're mad about? Me calling you faker?"

"You don't care about anyone else's feelings, they don't matter to you, because you're 'in charge' and the 'leader' but that doesn't excuse being an asshole, Shadow."

Shadow laid back staring back at the boring ceiling as he sat with Sonic's words, he was an asshole, but he can't focus on that now. Another mission needs doing, the Chaos Emeralds were long gone and they could be anywhere and everywhere in the world, and he has nowhere to start.

First, he'll begin with healing, everything else will come after.

* * *

He was weak and wounded but he pushed, pushed, and pushed his way out of the smoky hell hole and now he stumbled onto the shore of an island, the sun beaming down at him. Its golden sand was coarse and warm, and it stuck to his fur, he hated beaches, islands and deserts.

He stalked forward into the island, pushing through thick, tall grass and leaves poking at his face until he found it. A hidden, long forgotten base. Even injured, he pulled down the overgrown vines and opened the sliding doorway.

He wasn't alone.

"And here I thought you to be dead," the voice eerily spoke out from the dark.

He straightened his back and wore his pain like armour. "Not that easy to kill me,"

"So, it seems," the voice paused, "Shall we begin, Infinite?"

"Yes, Robotnik, we shall."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two._**

Six months have passed since Eggman's base when kaboom and sent the Chaos Emeralds to all corners of the Earth.

The Freedom Fighters have held multiple and countless meetings trying to locate the seven Chaos Emeralds before they end up the wrong hands and cause accidents, catastrophes and actual chaos. So, they've been trying to track the energies of each of the Chaos Emeralds and they haven't had any such luck, it seems like the emeralds are hiding themselves from every living thing, protecting themselves after being used so violently.

Sally strolled down one of many hallways of the base, a chunk of envelopes in hand and holding a parcel at her hip. She stopped at a door with a small painting of a rose, she knocked on the door with the back of her free hand.

Amy's sweet voice answered from the other side of the door. "Yes?" She had learned not to open her door right away anymore as a kidnapping incident occurred and she learnt her lesson.

"It's Sally, you got a letter and a parcel," She told her, trying to balance the brown parcel on her side, it wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either.

Amy opened the door, smiling, she has been expecting her package and a letter from a certain someone. "Thank you," she took the parcel out of Sally's hands and set it on the floor beside her feet.

Sally handed her the letter, it had three postage stamps meaning it came from far away from Mobius. "Another letter from that pen pal of yours?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I haven't heard from her in, like, nearly two months, I was starting to get worried," the envelope was thick, her pen pal normally would write a few letters throughout the months and pack them into one envelope as the letter would take its sweet time to reach her, especially in a hidden base.

"You'll have to invite her here one day," Sally smiled, finding it kind of nice that she had a friend outside of this life that they lead.

"I want to. You guys would like her, she's stubborn like the rest of you," Amy smirked.

Sally rolled her eyes but smiled. "She'll fit right in then,"

"What's on the agenda for today then?" She knew the answer, more Chaos Emerald hunting. It's been six months and they haven't even found one of the seven yet. It's not that she doesn't believe in them and that they won't find them, it's just that she's turning quite sceptical about the whole thing.

The chipmunk sighed, she was starting to feel the scepticism herself, but she still has hope even if there's a possibility it might turn out to be false hope. "A meeting on the Chaos Emeralds,"

She smiled sadly, "Good luck, and you mind if I skip this one?" She played with the envelope in her hands, she wanted to read it and she knew it would take time to read through two months' worth of letters.

Sally nodded, "Yes, of course, we'll brief you at dinner,"

"Thanks,"

"See you later." Sally turned and left, walking down the hallway to deliver the rest of the letters before heading to the conference room to begin the meeting.

Amy closed the door to her room, picking up the package and set it on her bed, she smiled as read the return address, knowing it came from the same place as the letter. She unceremoniously tore open the box, her heart practically melting at the sight.

Her pen pal sent her a care package.

Amy lifted up an oversized thick hoodie, it felt so soft in her hands, she turned the hoodie and smiled at the words on the back.

Her name embroidered in a gorgeous flowing font with a winter rose in the middle.

She set it down beside the box and paused before pulling something else out, she thought to read the letters first as she figured she would explain what she got her in them. Amy grabbed her letter opener, sat down on the foot of her bed and sliced the envelope open.

She pulled the letters out and there were more than a few, it looked like there were twenty or so pages folded in half. She had no worry, her friend always dated them the day she wrote them.

She read the first one, it was dated at the start of August.

_August 3__rd__._

_Amy, I just finished the book you sent me, and I see why you like it so much, you do love your rom-com films and chick-lit is just icing on the cake, isn't it? A love story against all odds, it was sweet, and it was sexy, also there was danger, an adventure. I take it you relate to the main characters quite a bit, don't you? _

_You were distraught in your letter when you thought you lost him all those months ago, it's perhaps not my place but from what you told me about how you feel about him, I believe it's time for you to confess how you truly feel. He may reject you, he may not but at least you took that chance. You took the leap of faith, and now you know. _

_Could you go through life knowing you never took your chance to know the truth? _

_I know heartbreak, Amy, and never knowing is far worse than knowing, trust me, you know exactly where I am coming from. _

_You may have already taken the chance by the time you're reading this, and I hope that you did, you deserve happiness, you deserve love and affection from you one you adore with all of your heart. _

_Tell him and you'll be at ease._

_Much love,_

_Kiera_

Kiera was right, god, she always seemed to be right with what's in her heart. She did bare it to her when she thought she lost Sonic forever, but he came back, he always comes back and what she said in her letter back to her a couple weeks later was amazing. She cared and she had been through so much herself, and learnt from her experiences, good and bad, and Amy listened to her advice. It helped, greatly.

Amy met Kiera when she basically took a gap year from the 'hero life' to see what the world had to offer outside of Mobius, her car broke down in a town in Hysterika, a wolf populated town. At first, she was intimidated by them, but they were kind, gentle and helpful to her and Kiera proved to her the stereotypes of wolves were wildly mistaken.

They didn't have a short fuse or a bad temper but what she saw in Kiera was what you see in a gentle giant which she found cute as Kiera was taller than her which wasn't hard to be. She showed her to the nearest motel and the 90s retro diner across the street. She saw her in there one day and asked Kiera to join her for lunch and rest was history between them.

Amy left to return to Mobius and thus the letters began, they are going to hit their two-year mark in June. She has been trying to convince Kiera to come to Mobius for what seems ages but she says 'you tell me every bad thing that happens in Mobius, you want me to come there?' she had a good point but she promised that she would be protected and she said 'we'll see'.

That wasn't a no.

She read the next letter.

_August 14__th__._

_Amy, I'm sending you a care package. I embroidered something on a hoodie for you, along with the recipe you fell in love with that I made for you when you were last here. It's a family recipe so share it wisely. You can use it for a meal for your friends, it will perhaps feel like I'm there in spirit._

_There's a book of mine that I sent you as well, it isn't one of those soft and sweet romance novels you like but I hope you like it all the same. It's quite thick so it will take some time to get through. Tell me your thoughts in your next letter. _

_There's another book in there for your friend you spoke of, the one with constant relationship troubles, Rouge, I hope Healthy Relationships for Dummies aids her well. I kid, but if it helps… _

_How are things in Hysterika? The autumnal season has hit us, the winds are heavier, the leaves on the trees has begun to brown and fall. I hate to say this as a wolf, but winter is coming. _

_I hope to see you before the snow and blizzards hit us here._

_I'm doing…as well as I can be. Another thing needs replacing and fixing in this god-awful old house, I've been busying myself with that amongst other things. My eldest brother has returned home, eager to train for his next boxing match here. He's been training, using punching bags and weights at all hours of the day but as annoying as that may be, I have missed him and I'm glad he's home. _

_I visited him again, it hurts less than it did the first time, but the pain is still there and brings tears to my eyes. _

_It's gotten easier._

_I have been considering what you're always seem to be asking of me, it will be a long drive for me, and I would have to stay for a while. I hope you would like that and ask if it would be okay if I came. I would hate to upset anyone by my presence or get in the way._

_Let me know if that is anyway possible to happen in your next letter. _

_I hope the package finds you safely and that you like the contents of it._

_Much love,_

_Kiera _

Amy grins reading that, she is definitely bringing Kiera here. It's been so long since the last time she saw her in person and she wishes to show her around, and meet her friends, the Freedom Fighters, everything really.

She needn't ask Sally as she practically urged her to get her to come here, she began to plan a way to do that but first, she'll read the rest of her letters.

* * *

Shadow slammed his fists on the conference table before standing up, he was frustrated and angry with the right to be. They have spent six months trying to track down the Chaos Emeralds and here they are with none of them, and still no clue as to where they are.

It was pissing him off to no end.

He paced the floor. Silver sighed, he understands his frustration, they are all feeling it. They've all been here, in this room with him, looking for those seven Chaos Emeralds for the exact amount of time and they're nowhere still. "Shadow, calm down,"

"Have you met me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Sit, we understand, and we feel the same way you do, but getting huffy about it is not finding them," Silver reasoned.

Shadow stopped pacing, looking at him. "Huffy?"

"Yes, huffy, take a break and get some coffee, you're being an ass," Silver is probably the only one that could talk to him like that, if it were anyone else, he wouldn't be nice, not one bit.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Fine," he strutted out the conference room quickly, walking straight to the kitchen.

Sally looked over at Silver when the door closed behind him. "He knows that we all feel the same, right?"

"He does, you know he's emotionally invested," Silver leant back in his seat.

Knuckles twirled a pen with his fingers. "Really? I didn't think he has any other emotions except angry,"

Sonic chuckled and shook his head. "Let's all take a break, shall we? We could all use one, tensions are running high,"

Sally nodded. "Yeah, reconvene tomorrow?" They all agreed and went their separate ways for today.

Sonic stood up, leaving the conference room, he walked down the hallway and joined Shadow in the kitchen, he turned to him. "What?"

"Meeting ended, the next one is same time tomorrow,"

Shadow rolled his eyes, pouring coffee into a mug. "Fine," he noticed the look in Sonic's eyes. He had dark circles, he hasn't been sleeping well, none of them have but he's not had not sort of trouble in the past. Sonic could sleep anywhere and through anything.

"What's wrong with you?"

Sonic shrugged. "Could ask you the same,"

He narrowed his eyes at the blue speedster. "Serious answers only,"

"Don't you get tired with being so serious all the time? Like, really, I think you have a permanent frown happening," A glare. Sonic surrendered, dragging a hand down his face. "Fine, fine…I've been having these dreams, nightmares, really but they're intense, you know? Like, really, real,"

Shadow straightened, processing what he exactly he means. "What do these nightmares…entail?"

"That day, when the three of us went after Eggman and Infinite but you know how you're yourself in these dreams?" He tried to explain it the best he could to him, he felt silly talking about this to Shadow of all people.

He blinked. "Yes?"

Sonic was antsy, moving his feet, he was…uneasy. "I wasn't myself; I was Infinite and…I, me, _him_ got out of the blast…he's alive," he whispered out, it made him shudder like he was replaying it in his mind.

"Infinite was alive in your dreams; how long have you been having these dreams?" He sounded like he cared, it was…different.

He sighed, "The day I made it back to base, before you woke up in the infirmary,"

"You've been having these dreams for six months and not told anyone?"

"I told Ames, she's been super worried, but I told her not to tell anyone,"

"_Sonic_,"

"_Shadow_,"

He glared at him. "They're just dreams," Sonic tried to convince him but more so himself. The dreams freaked him out, truthfully, and he didn't know what to do about them especially since he was in Infinite's shoes in them. He hated every second he closed his eyes now.

"Dreams you got days after you went face first into that machine that housed those Chaos Emeralds,"

"Shit,"

"Exactly, we have bigger problems now,"


End file.
